Cutie Panther
Cutie Panther is an insert song in [[Snow halation pretty cure!|''Snow halation pretty cure!]] sung by Grace Maiden, ''originally sung by BiBi. The song doesn't show up in the anime, but it is and very popular worldwide, and even has its own attack in the anime. The song is available on the second vocal album, Snow halation pretty cure! Vocal Album 2 Destiny and Hope are Not Parallel, and the album for Grace Maiden, Grace Maiden: Strong, Kind, Beautiful. The Spanish version features Panthera Ruiz, who in the song, is known as Hyosuke Todoroki, Cure Inferno. Lyrics - Japanese= 捕まえちゃう！ （どこにいるの？　ムリよムリよ　どこにいたってムリよ） 捕まえちゃう！ （だれといるの？　ダメよダメよ　わたし以外はダメよ） 甘いよ甘い　そんな装備じゃ 逃げられるわけ無いじゃないか 狙いをつけて密かに背後から I love you　私のことを好きになるはず I love you　そこに正義があるの Hi,hi!（何度も言わせるつもりなの？）おやおや Hi,hi!（抵抗するならしてごらん！）いがいと 我が儘だと知ってるけれど 私の方が上手なようね 冷たい言葉　優しい視線　獲物は…君だよ！ Cutie Panther　私どこでも行くよ 君の君の心盗んでみせるよ Cutie Panther　私どこでも行くよ 君の君の心を離さない 熱いよ熱い　愛のルールは 破られるため在るんだよ ずるい罠へと誘う微笑みは I miss you　好きのせいだし悪くないでしょ I miss you　それが重度の恋よ Hi,hi!（絶対全てをいただくよ？）おやおや Hi,hi!（反抗するならしてごらん！）てごわい 偽りだって疑うよりも 私の事信じてみてよ 優しい言葉　冷たい視線　獲物は…君だよ！ Cutie Panther　君の瞳が欲しい 私きっときっと盗んでみせるよ Cutie Panther　君の瞳が欲しい 私きっと素早く逃さない Hi,hi!（何度も言わせるつもりなの？）おやおや Hi,hi!（抵抗するならしてごらん！）いがいと 我が儘だと知ってるけれど 私の方が上手なようね 冷たい言葉　優しい視線　獲物は…君だよ！ Cutie Panther　私どこでも行くよ 君の君の心盗んでみせるよ Cutie Panther　私どこでも行くよ 君の君の心を離さない 捕まえちゃう！ （どこにいるの？　ムリよムリよ　どこにいたってムリよ） 捕まえちゃう！ （だれといるの？　ダメよダメよ　わたし以外はダメよ） 捕まえちゃう！ （どこにいるの？　ムリよムリよ　どこにいたってムリよ） 捕まえちゃう！ （だれといるの？　ダメよダメよ　わたし以外はダメよ） - Translation= I'm gonna get you! (Where are you? There's no point, there's no point! Wherever you go, there's no point in running) I'm gonna get you! (Who are you with? That's no good, that's no good! You can't be with anyone but me) So, so naive― With tools like that, There's no way you'll be able to escape I'm secretly setting my sights on you from behind I love you! You're supposed to fall in love with me I love you! That's the right thing to do Hi, Hi! (How many times are you planning on making me say it?) Oh, oh my... Hi, Hi! (If you're gonna resist, let me watch you try!) What a surprise I know I'm being selfish But the more skilled one is me Cold words... A kind gaze... My prey is you! I'm a cutie panther, following you wherever you go I'll steal your heart away, just you watch I'm a cutie panther, following you wherever you go I won't, I won't let go of your heart It's really hot. The rules of love I'm certain they were made to be broken My smile lures you towards my sly trap I miss you! It's 'cause I love you, it's not my fault I miss you! That's what serious love is Hi, Hi! (Will I get absolutely everything?) Oh, oh my... Hi, Hi! (If you're gonna resist, let me watch you try!) You're so stubborn Instead of doubting, thinking it's fake, try believing in me Kind words... A cold gaze... My prey is you! I'm a cutie panther, want your eyes to be on me I'll steal your heart away, just you watch I'm a cutie panther, want your eyes to be on me I definitely won't let you get loose Hi, Hi! (How many times are you going to say it?) Oh, oh my... Hi, Hi! (Don't try to resist it!) What a surprise I know I'm being selfish But the more skilled one is me Cold words... A kind gaze... My prey is you! I'm a cutie panther, following you wherever you go I'll steal your heart away, just you watch I'm a cutie panther, following you wherever you go I won't, I won't let go of your heart I'm gonna get you! (Where are you? There's no point, there's no point! Wherever you go, there's no point in running) I'm gonna get you! (Who are you with? That's no good, that's no good! You can't be with anyone but me) I'm gonna get you! (Where are you? There's no point, there's no point! Wherever you go, there's no point in running) I'm gonna get you! (Who are you with? That's no good, that's no good! You can't be with anyone but me) - Spanish (I made this one up)= ¡Te pillaré! (¿Dónde estás? ¡No tiene sentido! Donde quiera que vayas, no tiene sentido correr) ¡Te pillaré! (¿Con quién estás? ¡Eso no está bien! No puedes estar con nadie más que conmigo) Ingenuo, tan ingenuo. Con herramientas como esa, No hay forma de que puedas escapar En secreto te estoy mirando desde atrás Ai luv yu! Se supone que debes enamorarte de mí Ai luv yu! Eso es lo lógico que hacer Hai, Hai! (¿Cuántas veces me haces decirlo?) Oh, mai, oh mai ... Hai, Hai! (Si te vas a resistir, ¡inténtalo!) Qué sorpresa Sé que estoy siendo un poco egoísta Pero bueno, yo soy el más hábil aquí Palabras frías ... Una mirada amable ... ¡Mi presa eres tú! Soy una Cutie Panther, siguiéndote donde sea que vayas Te robaré el corazón, ¿no me crees? ¡Mírame! Soy una Cutie Panther, siguiéndote donde sea que vayas No lo haré, no lo haré, no dejaré ir tu corazón Hace mucho calor. Las reglas del amor Fueron hechos para ser rotos Mi sonrisa te atrae hacia mi trampa astuta Ai misss yu! Es porque te amo, no es mi culpa Ai misss yu! Eso es lo que es el amor serio Hai, Hai! (¿Conseguiré absolutamente todo?) Oh mai, oh mai ... Hai, Hai! (¡Si vas a resistirte, entonces inténtalo!) Eres tan terco En lugar de dudar, pensar que es falso, trata de creer en mí, esto es real Palabras amables ... Una mirada fría ... ¡Mi presa eres tú! Soy una Cutie Panther, siguiéndote donde sea que vayas Te robaré el corazón, ¿no me crees? ¡Mírame! Soy una Cutie Panther, siguiéndote donde sea que vayas No lo haré, no lo haré, no dejaré ir tu corazón Hai, Hai! (¿Cuántas veces lo vas a decir?) Oh mai, oh mai ... Hai, Hai! (¡No intentes resistirte!) Qué sorpresa Sé que estoy siendo un poco egoísta Pero bueno, yo soy el más hábil aquí Palabras frías ... Una mirada amable ... ¡Mi presa eres tú! Soy una Cutie Panther, siguiéndote donde sea que vayas Te robaré el corazón, ¿no me crees? ¡Mírame! Soy una Cutie Panther, siguiéndote donde sea que vayas No lo haré, no lo haré, no dejaré ir tu corazón ¡Te pillaré! (¿Dónde estás? ¡No tiene sentido! Donde quiera que vayas, no tiene sentido correr) ¡Te pillaré! (¿Con quién estás? ¡Eso no está bien! No puedes estar con nadie más que conmigo) ¡Te pillaré! (¿Dónde estás? ¡No tiene sentido! Donde quiera que vayas, no tiene sentido correr) ¡Te pillaré! (¿Con quién estás? ¡Eso no está bien! No puedes estar con nadie más que conmigo) }} Category:Mistyemberandbea Category:Snow halation pretty cure! Category:Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Grace Maiden